Senior Year
by Holly5ft1
Summary: Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. Decisions,romance and even a high school prom.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year!

Once upon a time in a far away land a beautiful girl…

Only joking, you all know me as Hermione Granger, third of the golden trio, brain box etc. I do go to school in an enchanted castle though. Back to Hogwarts I go for my final year. It's so sad but so exciting to go back there in peace. No more drama no more war. I turned down being Head Girl to focus on my studies. Oh I forgot to inform you Ron and I are taking a break. It was going all so well at the start of summer then well things got weird and we were constantly fighting so we're giving each other a bit of space and we'll see how things go at school. In all fairness we did spend last year in each others pockets.

"What you doing?" Harry asked nosily.

"Harry! Don't be so nosey" Ginny said walloping him.

I laughed "Ginny its fine, Harry I am writing a diary of the final year of Hogwarts," I said lightly.

"Good idea, now I am thoroughly looking forward to a normal year at Hogwarts," Harry said peacefully.

"Nah mate, secretly you will miss the drama," Ron said.

"Trust me, I won't," Harry said.

"I wonder what pudding they'll have at the feast," Luna said dreamily oblivious to any conversation, we had to laugh. I love Luna she keeps things interesting.

"I hope there are profiteroles," I said dreaming of cream filled puffs with lashings off chocolate sauce.

We then had a huge conversation about food then played a game of poo head with muggle cards.

Well ladies and gentlemen the feast did not disappoint there were profiteroles thank you and goodnight.

First morning of Hogwarts I was so excited! I even put more effort into my uniform. I spent last year camping and not looking my best now as much as looks aren't everything but I am determined to not have 'bushy haired book worm," as a year book title. Wonder woman? Ha ha I joke of course.

Oh guess what spell I found in a little spell book called "useful magic," a spell to make muggle technology work. So I got a little IPod and docking station. I told Harry too and I bought him a Nintendo DS for his birthday. He loved it and it bamboozled Ron it was hilarious. Sorry got side tracked, making myself look pretty I straightened my hair with a spell, little eyeliner and mascara I also put on a thick belt to go over my waist and some converses. I went down to breakfast and met Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Love the Hair," said Ginny.

"Thanks," I said feeling myself blush at the compliment.

"Oh look who the cat dragged in," said a disappointed Ron.

I turned round to see Draco Malfoy walking in looking generally unimpressed.

"Delightful boy," I said dripping with sarcasm. Let's just say we are polar opposites and leave it at that. Right off to lessons I'm so excited NEWTS begin now eek.

The lessons were good, just going over old things to get us back into learning. Last year wasn't exactly a field trip so we had a fair bit of catching up to do. The classes were slightly bigger. As a few of us are a year behind we've mixed with who used to be the year below us. Harry was happy; Ginny was in most of the same classes. I had a free period so I managed to fit in a spot of studying. It was when Professor McGonagall (who is now head mistress) called me over.

"Miss Granger I would I like your help with something," she then lead me to an empty class room.

"Fire away Professor," I replied.

"This is a very big ask and I know this might be difficult for you but I am concerned about Draco Malfoy he's been very down since the war and hasn't really got over it. I was wondering if you could look out for him," She said.

"No way, Professor McGonagall, he hates me I think someone else would be better," I said.

"I understand Miss Granger, I wouldn't normally ask but if you could think about it. I think everyone needs a friend especially now," she said kindly then walked away.

I was a bit shocked to be honest, me befriend that awful boy? Of course it's a no.

I walked to lunch deep in thought, Draco would push me away even if I did try surely, and I decided to sleep on it I walked to lunch I was first one there, Ginny and Harry weren't long behind me. I didn't want to tell them about the Malfoy thing, they'd tell me not too and that will just confuse me even more. I looked over at him he wasn't himself. Blaise and the rest of his friends were with him but he just wasn't really paying attention Maybe I will try and help. Senior year everyone deserves a year to remember right? Doubtful he will actually want anything to do with me. Lunch was funny Ron and Harry played chess, Harry actually won. Ron wasn't happy at all about this we did tease him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was potions class and I was running a bit late so I rushed to potions backfired as I walked straight into Malfoy and we both dropped our things. Nice one Hermione great start looking out for him.

"Watch where you are going mud blood!" He said angrily. I was passed all the mud blood nonsense; it was just a stupid word. I didn't fight back though I just apologised and did a spell so all our things flew up into our arms. I followed him into the classroom well tried he shut the door on me. I rolled my eyes and went in I took my usual seat next to Ron.

"Hello everyone," Professor Slughorn greeted us warmly.

"Today we will do a mock NEWT exam, now don't panic this isn't to grade you just to see where we need work," He explained calmly.

"You don't need to have studied and if you don't know an answer just leave it and we'll go over them next," He continued.

We all did this in silence, I personally did quite well I knew most of the answers but was cross when I realised I forgot a key ingredient for the love potion. We handed them in so Professor Slughorn could look over them, he let us leave early so he could mark them. Over all first day of lessons was a good one, we all headed to the Three Broomsticks for a quiet drink. It was fun Ginny was there too, we generally chatted and played a few card games. Walking back we saw Malfoy walking too.

"Where are you heading ferret boy?" Ron jeered.

"Ron, grow up we all need a break sometime," I said upset by his behaviour.

"He's a Malfoy, they don't have feelings," Ron said loud enough for Draco to hear. He turned around and hexed Ron so he fell over. I laughed at Ron,

"You deserved that," I said coolly. Ron got annoyed then.

"Why are you defending him? He's never been nice to you, " he snapped.

"Ron, we've all had a hell of a year and he's no different time to put differences a side anyway you've had one too many drinks so I will explain in the morning when you are willing to listen," I said coolly. Ron stumbled off in a strop the rest of us trailed behind. Ron is great but can be an arse at times. We all went straight to bed to sleep off the night.

Ron's mood didn't improve the next day, probably hanging. So we all left him to it he'd snap out of it soon. We had potions first today so headed there, Ron skulking behind.

"Morning star lights" Professor Slughorn greeted us far too cheerful for 9 in the morning. We all groaned back.

"This won't do," Slughorn said shaking his head. He then got us to do gentle brain exercises.

"Let try again, morning star lights" he said enthusiastically.

"Morning!" we all said to please him.

"Much better, right I looked over your tests you did yesterday I was impressed you all mostly need to go over the basics again, also I have put together a seating plan so you are next to someone who is at a similar level as you intellectually," He said, we all whinged.

"Enough whining, right Miss Granger you are with Mr Malfoy," he said. My mouth dropped seriously! He didn't look impressed either. I bet McGonagall had something to do with this. We sat together and smiled falsely at each other then ignored each other the rest of the lesson. Fortunately it was just a theory lesson. I know I said I'd look out for him but working with him? Nah, that's just asking for trouble. Transfiguration was slightly better we were working on silent spells, which is tricky but good when you get the hang of it. I got mocked at lunch about being potion partners with Malfoy, I took it. Ron and Harry got each other lucky gits. I just ate my chip butty, and let the mocking wash over me.

In the evening Ron and I had a talk. We decided that friendship was better and to end the relationship. He gave me a hug and said "You'll always have me though Mione don't worry, always here for you" he said softly. I was relieved but sad at the same time. I spend a long time wanting him to be mine and it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. He also apologised for being an arse yesterday so we were cool. I had an early night. I had trouble sleeping though, thoughts or Ron, Draco, NEWTS just whirled around my head. I listened to my iPod for a bit and fell asleep to my girl by 'The Temptations'. I woke up feeling a bit sad, I know Ron and I are better off friends but it's hard to shake off old feelings. Harry gave me a hug as did Ginny, I fortunately had a free lesson so I could wonder on my own. Hugs tend to set me off crying. I walked down to the lake and sat there for a while. I practised some transfiguration and grew a tree, I even made a swing from it and sat on it.

"Impressive for a mud blood," said a voice.

"Thanks for the kind of compliment, but the mud blood thing is old hat can you think of something new? Know it all, beaver teeth, anything else," I said turning around to see Malfoy leaning against the tree. He looked different to his former self, not proud, no hint of a sneer I couldn't think what.

"Why did you defend me?" he asked.

"When?" I replied thinking over the past week.

"You know, when Weasley got too big for his boots," he said.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I just found it unfair that you were by yourself and had no one to stick up for you," I replied slowly.

"Like I need someone to stick up for me, anyway you saying if I had company you would have joined in?" Malfoy continued.

"Na, that's not me, listen Ron was a little drunk he tends to be an arse when he's had too many," I said.

"Defend the boyfriend of course," he snapped. I don't know what came over me but the word boyfriend just tipped me over the edge and I was crying. Malfoy didn't say anything he shuffled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, it's just Ron and I broke up last night so I'm an emotional wreck today," I sniffled.

"Oh," was all Malfoy could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Draco's perspective)

I felt so awkward seeing her cry. Even if it was Granger I didn't really want to upset anyone. I don't know why I did it but I pushed her on the little swing she conjured up. She didn't protest so I pushed harder. Her sobs turned to laughter, I stopped after a while and she got up. Gave me a small smile and went back inside the school. What was I doing I thought to myself this is mud blood Granger and I'm cheering her up? To be fair if I didn't say the wrong thing she probably wouldn't have cried. Or maybe she would have, I don't know I don't really get female's sometimes. Doesn't help that I have to work with her in potions bloody Slughorn. Still she'll do most of the work so maybe it will work in my advantage. I went back to the Slytherin common room where Blaise was having a strum on his guitar. He's not so bad I like Blaise, at least he is intelligent. Pansy hadn't come back to school, I was secretly pleased she was awfully out spoken. I know I can be but I know when to stop she didn't.

"Hey man, what you been up to," he asked.

"Nothing much, upsetting muggle borns," I said I don't really like the word mud blood, I used it on Hermione because, I don't really know habit probably. It's low after last year with the war and everything life's to short to worry about blood status.

"Who did you upset? Granger?" He continued, I explained what happened down at the lake.

"Pushing Granger on a swing, lucky git," He said laughing.

"Lucky?" I said confused.

"Dude, you may not like her but she is pretty fit you can't deny that," he said winking.

"Each to there own," I said laughing and he went back to his guitar.

I've never thought about Granger as fit but I don't know seeing her sad down there just didn't seem right I didn't understand why. Man, Hogwarts was strange this year.

(Hermione's POV)

"Hermione, are you ok?" It was Ginny in the evening and it was just us 2 as Harry and Ron were having some boy time.

"I will be Ginny," I said smiling.

"Fancy some ice cream?" she said.

"Good idea I would love some," I said. Ginny went and got Harry's invisibility cloak so we couldn't get caught.

"He doesn't hide it well," laughed Ginny.

We snuck down to the kitchens when we were there we took the clock off. The house elves were more then happy to see us. They gave us some ice cream then potted about and gave us loads of cakes and chocolate. We thanked them for their service and went back to the common room. We had a girly chat about boys and their ways. I told her about the Draco thing and she understood and promised not to tell Harry or Ron just yet. The next potions class wasn't too bad, it was a practical. Draco seemed to think I'll do all the work. I wasn't falling for that one I gave him half the ingredients which he unwillingly cut, squashed etc. I did the first half and stopped so he would have to finish it off.

"Granger, you are a woman and a muggle born, therefore you should know what you are doing," He scoffed.

"I am not an object," I snapped and left the potion. It started to smell off so he had to get off his arse and finish it off. I grinned when it went the colour it should be. "There you go boy, good when you actually do something," I said smartly. Draco rolled his eyes at me.

I next saw Draco in the library on a Saturday morning, it was really crowded in there and the only space was a table with Malfoy. I plonked myself down, he looked at me unimpressed.

"What are you doing?" He said moodily.

"Studying, there's no other space," I said.

"Whatever, no crying at me today ok," he said tiredly.

"You won't notice I'm here," I said smiling.

I got my iPod out and listened to a charming muggle band called One Direction, whilst working on my essay. I got a lot done when I got a tap on my shoulder.

"Granger, I need your help," Malfoy mouthed. I took out my ear plugs turns out it he was stuck on a bit of his potions essay. I helped and went back to my own work. I finished fairly quickly after that and went back to the common room. I still had my IPod in (the Wanted this time) then realised I was singing along out loud. Hoping no one heard I rushed back to the common room.

I shortly gave up on my work after Granger left and followed her out. She was singing to some song about the sun going down or something. It made me smile not that it was particularly tuneful or anything. She is mad that one. I had quidditch practice in the afternoon. Blaise was one of the beaters so I went down with him. Was a great practise, everyone flew well I felt confident about beating Hufflepuff next weekend.

I saw Ron and Harry this evening, it was the first time since we had 'the talk' that I hung with Ron. It was fine, easier even as we knew where we each stood. I looked good as well I thought. I went for a red blouse, shorts with tights and some boots. Hair curled nicely as apposed to my usual bush. We were in the three broomsticks again. Generally chatting, I saw Malfoy he was sat with his friends engaging in conversation. I guess he wasn't feeling so down now, I smiled at him and went back to my wizard's magic cocktail. (It was 2 for 1 deal) there was a band playing at the pub so we stuck around for that. They were good, a few too many cocktails later we struggled back to the school. I noticed Draco and his friends leaving too. Blaise tripped over, I found this highly amusing and had one of those giggling fits you have when you've had a few.

"Come on Miss Granger back to school, now do I have to do a silencing charm on you?" Harry said humouring me. I tried to stifle the giggles, we made it to the common room with a "what time do you call this?" from the fat lady. We sat around for a while and played exploding snap. 10 times harder when you lack co-ordination. Eventually we went to bed and without dressing I fell asleep.

I looked like a panda the next day, ladies always remove make up no matter how late it is. I was feeling a little on the rough side. Harry and Ron didn't look much better either. I made sure I apologised to Blaise for laughing at him falling over. I found him at lunch.

"Not to worry Granger, you were very amusing drunk," he grinned.

"Hanging like a wizards sleeve Granger?" Draco teased.

"Shut up ferret," I groaned and walked away.

"That would be a yes then," Draco called after me. I went and hid in the room of requirement the rest of the day. I imagined a cinema screen with some favourite movies. Harry found me probably on that map he has. I was halfway through 'The Hangover (very fitting and also Bradley Cooper to stare at) he came in and joined me. He talked to me a little I tried to listen but must have fallen asleep. I woke up to Harry laughing. He was watching Lee Evans, I love Lee Evans makes me laugh. We went to dinner dazzled by the light needless to say after we'd eaten we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt a lot better Monday and decided to put make up on and sort my hair out. I thought sick panda wasn't much better then bushy haired know it all for the yearbook. I managed to do a fishtail plait and put a little bow clip in my hair. I performed well in class and even mastered silent spells earning some points for Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick did a good lesson, we did the laughter charm and had a good giggle. Potions was just a theory but I had a good chat with Draco. He's warming to me now, I asked him how he was finding things since the war. Risky I know I would understand if he told me to do one, but to my surprise he opened up a little.

"It was hard at first, like being back at school just didn't feel right. You know with all the death and disasters slotting back in just took a lot of getting used to. Especially that I was on the dark side of it," He said quietly not wanting to be over heard.

"To be fair Draco, you were young. Lord Voldemort selecting you must have been hard not to want it," I sympathised.

"Well yeah, I wanted to proof myself. When you first join He's almost nice to you makes you think his tasks are simple things and if you do them you will be rewarded. What you don't realise is there isn't any pleasing him," He said sounding a little down.

"You did the right thing in the end though, that's what counts," I said kindly.

"Just took along time forgiving myself, and trying to get these mad images out of my head," He replied.

"Just have to build some memories to replace them, speaking of which are you going the Halloween party?" I asked politely.

"Erm I think so, why? You don't want to come with me do you?" he said quickly.

"Hell no, I was just wondering if you were going to be there, go together that's a good one," I said and laughed nervously.

"Right well, now that deep and meaningful conversation just got awkward how do you feel we will do against hufflepuff on Saturday?" He asked.

"Quidditch" he added when I looked at him blankly.

"Oh ok I think you have a shot," I said laughing.

I don't know why I was disappointed that Hermione wasn't asking me out, it didn't make sense. She did ask if I was going to be there could that mean something. Pfft she wouldn't be interested in me. I know I have a proud reputation but that's just for show. After all the grief I've given her over the years she wouldn't like me now. She was just being friendly. The week dragged, it always does when there's a quidditch match on. It did arrive though and the conditions were good. Blaise shook hands with the other team captain and we were off. Our chasers flew like bullets, the quaffle passed between them. The beaters were brilliant and our keeper excellent. I flew around looking for the snitch hoping to get a few points before catching it. The hufflepuff seeker tailed me closely was slightly annoying. I loved the crowd cheers; it spurs me on to do better. 10 points to us, 10 to hufflepuff. They were not making it easy for us. The seeker next to me darted off I went after her hoping to block her. I flew in front of her so she had to swerve by then the snitch had gone. We scored another 20 points to us as we scored twice in a row. 30 -10 I wanted to push it a bit more. I tailed the other seeker this time. Give her a taste of her own medicine. I spotted Hermione in the crowd who gave me thumbs up. I had to dodge a bludger and it wasn't particularly smooth the other seeker laughed at me. My tummy swooped, must have been the bludger I thought to myself as I pushed a rather distracting thought out of my head. Head in the game! I told myself. Luckily my team were paying more attention as they managed another double score. 50 to 10 right snitch, I mean business now. I spotted it I needed the head start so I sped the other way it worked the other seeker sped in the same direction I turned sharply and went after the snitch. It worked I had a big head start as my contender had some catching up to do. I was close, she was gaining but I grabbed the snitch and won it for my team. I did a victory lap as we won the match as everyone clapped and cheered. Now everyone was in the mood for the Halloween party.

We always have a feast but today it was slightly later so we could eat then party straight after. It was fancy dress; I dressed up as a pirate. Bandana, fake sword even braved the guy liner hey I'm not afraid to look stupid. I've showed myself up enough over the years some intentional and some well I got turned into a ferret. Blaise was a vampire complete with fake blood we went to the hall together. It was different instead of 4 big tables they had it in a big square so we weren't necessarily sat in our houses. I saw Weasley and Potter dressed as zombies then I saw Hermione my jaw dropped; damn even I had to admit she looked hot. She was a pirate as well but she had this shirt with big sleeves that came to just above her tummy. A black skirt with tights and boots also a bandana and some hoop earrings. Blaise closed my mouth for me,

"Told you she was hot," Blaise said with a wink. It took me a while to comprehend the ability to talk. She came over to me and pointed her sword at me.

"A vast pirate Malfoy," she said playfully. I got my own sword out and we had a mini sword fight. I was going to let her win but my competitiveness got me and I won.

"Gotcha Pirate Granger, your dead now," I said boldly and turned my back on her confidently. Mistake as she pointed her sword to my back.

"Now your dead never turn your back on your opponent," she said. She got called over and left I won't deny it, I watched her walk away until Blaise slapped sense into me anyway. Oh man why does she have to be attractive, I'm supposed to hate her.

"Snap out of it Malfoy she's not good for you," I tried to reason with myself.

I went over to Ron as he called me over probably because the feast was starting.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

"Sword fighting, as you do," I laughed at the randomness of it all.

"Yeah, I saw but I mean why you talking to him?" He said still curiously.

"Oh we've been getting on recently since being together in potions, he's actually ok nowadays," I explained the food appeared thank goodness for that. I focused on eating hoping that Ron would drop it. He did drop it and thankfully focused on the food. Malfoy caught my eye; I quickly dropped my eyes to avoid questions. Though I have to admit he can pull off the guy liner. Harry came over with Ginny who looked lovely as the queen of hearts. After the feast there was music and dancing. I danced with Ron, Ginny and Harry. Luna joined us who actually looked really pretty as a fairy, her wings where like ones from a carnival really cool. I went to get some refreshments and saw Draco in the queue. We chatted for a bit, I complimented his choice of costume (Pirates for the win!). He seemed to be enjoying himself. Blaise came over and jumped in front of me.

"Don't make me get my sword out," I said trying to look scary.

"Bite me," he said flirtatiously I couldn't help it I just laughed. I finally got drinks and went to the others rolling my eyes at Blaise when he wasn't looking, Draco saw and he laughed. We got sent to bed about midnight with a reminder about bonfire night on the 5th. Something else to look forward to, I took my make up off this time and dreamt happy dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We had a career's day on Monday to see what's on offer after Hogwarts. There was a long list of jobs at the ministry with a few witches and wizards to answer questions. It felt really scary, was I ready for the big wide world of work? There was another option of a university but there was only a few up and running. There was one in the states which caught my eye. There was some quidditch scouts, travel packages. My head was so full. There was loads of freebies though, free quills and parchment pads as apposed to scrolls. There was even a table for unplanned pregnancy. I took a prospectus for the 'University of Magic' in America. Even looking at the subjects on offer lead to more choices. Law? Scientific magic? Psychology? (Yes there were a few muggle subjects but that seemed really interesting). Also it's in America did I really want to leave England? I talked with a girl who was handing them out. She made the university sound great.

"There isn't just lectures on offer there's other things too, broom surfing, societies, great living spaces too for halls," she explained. She also said about an open weekend in Easter, "I know it's a long way to come but there's only so much description I can say.

In the common room that evening, everyone was deep in thought.

"Whoa, I really can't think," said Harry rubbing his head.

"I know, this is our future," Ginny added.

"That's it, I need the pub for some leisure time," I said fed up of thinking.

Everyone was in agreement we were there pretty quickly. Nothing like a butter beer to help you relax. It was just a quiet one just to unwind, it helped a bit but sleep just wasn't happening that night. Too many options, at least I had options I thought to myself. Malfoy worked hard to keep my focus on the potion we were making.

"Look, Hermione I know you're thinking about the future but you have time to decide and now we need to think about the present, cut those roots up," he said wisely. He had a point; I did set out to enjoy my last year.

"You make a very wise point Yoda," I said and snapped out worrying.

"What's Yoda?" he asked confused? I laughed and tried to explain 'Star Wars' to Draco. The rest of the lessons were getting tougher as we got a little less basic. Professor McGonagall called me back after transfiguration.

"I see you thought about what I asked of you with Mr Malfoy," she said.

"I did Professor, I don't think I've done that much though," I said because I genuinely don't think I have.

"You've done more then you realise. Thank you Miss Granger you may go now," she said.

I went down to lunch I saw Draco and he brushed passed me. Must not have seen me so I sat with the usual lot and ate a pasta salad. I went to the library and sat on the table where Draco was. He looked up at me, gave me a dirty look and moved to a different table. Ok so I've done something to offend him. It dawned on me he might have over heard my conversation with Professor McGonagall. I went over to him

"What the hell was that Malfoy?" I said trying not to sound aggressive, no response.

"Real mature, I can't make this right if you don't tell me," I tried to reason.

"Fine, you've been nice to me on orders. You never really wanted to talk to me," he snapped.

"Malfoy, don't think that. Professor McGonagall was concerned about you and asked me to look out for you. I didn't have too. At first I didn't want to because well, I expected you to push me away or insult me like you used too. Then I thought hey, war is over everyone should get a second chance," I explained.

"I really thought you liked me," Draco said hurt.

"I did, I mean I do like you. You don't have to believe me but please know I never intended to hurt you," I said hoping he would understand.

"I'm done with this, take care Hermione," he said and walked off. I tried to work after that but it hurt seeing him walk away. That was when I realised I liked him much more then I had expected and now I had no chance. I gave up work and went to the common room. Harry and Ron knew I was upset but didn't push me, Harry asked if I wanted to talk about it. I shook my head and Harry left it. I went to bed early and cried till I fell asleep. I had the worse head ache ever when I woke up. Today was meant to be a fun day with a bonfire tonight. Draco didn't look at me at all today fortunately we didn't have potions but I genuinely missed him. I talked to Ginny at breakfast about everything, she did get an earful. Worries about exams, the future and worst of all Draco," she didn't say much just let me vent. I felt a little better but I really wanted to make things right with Draco.

"Hermione, just give him a few days to think, it's what I do if I fight with Harry," she suggested kindly.

"You fight with Harry?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, every couple does. It's only ever silly things like what we do in Hogsmeade or something. It's good to fight sometimes I think, It helps your relationship grow," she said.

"This is all helpful but Draco and I aren't even dating or anything," I said glumly.

"I know, but you like each other. He clearly does like you otherwise he wouldn't have been this mad," she said. I nodded "Maybe I'll write him a letter then leave it up to him," I suggested.

"Give it a go, at least with a letter you can read it when you want," she agreed.

It was a theory in defence against the dark arts so I wrote the letter then. I know I should have taken notes but I'll get them off Harry. About time he returned the favour.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I came back in my room after lunch to find a letter on my bed. I noticed the writing and threw it away from me. I paused then picked it up again and read it. It said…

_Dear Draco_

_I want you to know I was never pretending._

_I have gotten to know you better recently and don't regret it. I am really sorry I hurt you and I hope that we can be friends. Miss you _

_Love Hermione_

I read it and re read it. I can't be mad at her not really. To be fair it wasn't like we were dating or anything we are just friends. I was just disappointed that she was prompted. I guess she didn't have too. I waited till the bonfire to reconcile with her. She was sat on a log with Potter and Weasley, she didn't look very happy. I sat next to her and simply said hi.

"Hi" she replied back and that was all that was necessary. Blaise and a couple of others got some guitars out and had a strum. Hermione leant against me while we watched the flames. I love fire watching it makes me forget the stress's of the moment. Someone handed out marshmallows and sticks, someone else offered chocolate Digestive's around so we had smores for supper. When we were going back to are dorms I walked with Hermione, I hugged her good night and held her tightly. When we broke apart she gave me the biggest smile and waved me good night. I went back to my bed happy myself so glad I didn't hold a grudge and loss a great friend.

I got grilled by Harry and Ron about that hug in the common room. It was the best hug ever, so glad we were friends again. I told Ron and Harry everything that night.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Harry asked concerned.

"I trust him Harry, I mean right now we're friends but he is definitely not the same boy as he was," I said understanding the questions.

"What if he's playing you?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he has any reason too, he's passed all the blood status stuff," I said saying it to myself as well.

"You know we're only looking out for you Hermione," Harry said kindly.

"And if he does hurt you we will take care of him," Ron added which I laughed at.

"To be fair he definitely seems to have changed," Harry admitted.

"Hate to admit it but he has, guess the war's made him grow up a bit," Ron said.

"Aww I love you guy's" I said hugging them both, 2nd best hug tonight.

I went to bed all smiles, excited for the next day.

Now Halloween and bonfire night were over everyone's mind turned to Christmas. I was looking forward to a Christmas at home, especially as I didn't really get one last year. My cousins were coming down to stay and I haven't seen them in ages. We used to go on weekends and have a blast. The week's started to fly by and tree's and lights went up. Shopping got down and the last few essay's handed in before term ended. It was the last lesson of potions before Christmas when I noticed Draco looked a bit down.

"Why the long face buddy?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he replied.

"Are you sure? You can tell me," I added.

"My mum and dad are away for Christmas, they're coming back before New Year but I'm disappointed to spend my last Christmas here," he said.

"Have Christmas with me," I said before thinking.

"No, wait you don't have to I understand its muggles, I'll shut up," I gabbled.

"Christmas with you? You're family wouldn't mind?" he said.

"Nah, though my cousins are down but they're all friendly. Only if you want to no pressure," I said hopefully.

"If your family wont mind then I'll accept your invitation, could be educational," he said grinning.

"I'm even more excited now, will be fun having you stay," I said grinning back. Professor Slughorn did a Christmas quiz with us and let us play some games. At the end I hurried to write to mum about Draco coming back with me, she loves hosting so she won't mind. In my dorm I did the excited dance, the one you do when no one else is around. Ginny came in and looked at me strangely, I told her my plans and she grinned understanding my feelings. We had an end of year speech before we went off to catch the train. In the carriage on the way home I put my iPod on loud with Christmas music. We played all the card games we could think of, talked a lot, little nap and eventually we pulled up at King's Cross.

I waited for Draco to get off the train and said goodbye to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. I found Draco and went to find my mum who was picking us up (she replied really fast with a 'it will be my pleasure") we found my mum who Draco greeted very politely making my mum blush. We found our Ford Focus and went home. My mum asked Draco and I about school, and asked what Draco's family were up to.

"They're had a hard year so they're taking a well needed holiday over Christmas," Draco explained.

"Lucky them, oh btw Hermione's cousins are coming down tomorrow so you might have to share a room with Tim, he's about your age so I'm sure you'll bond over football or whatever," my mum went on. Draco nodded and said it would be fine. We pulled up at the house, I glanced at Draco who looked a little nervous, and I gave him a small smile which he returned. My dad threw the door opened and gave me the biggest squeeze.

"Missed you Hermione" he said. He shook Draco's hand and introduced himself as Chris and took Draco's luggage for him.

"Pizza tonight Hermione, is that ok?" mum asked.

"That's fine with me, Draco?" I asked.

"Pizza sounds good," Draco answered politely as dad showed him to his room. I used magic for my bag and went upstairs to freshen up and change. My comfy boy fit jeans and a fitted long sleeve blue top. I knocked on Draco's door and he let me in, he had changed too into some jeans, tee shirt and cardi. I sat on his bed as he was sorting out his luggage.

"So, you comfortable in this room?" I asked casually.

"I expected 5 stars actually and there is a bit of dust on the mantle piece I would like my money back," Draco joked.

"I'm sorry you feel that way sir if you would like to complain you can kiss my ass," I said back grinning unable to keep a straight face. Draco threw a scarf he just unpacked at me, so I wrapped it around his head.

"Much better," I said cheekily. Draco took it off and shoved me gently but grabbed my wrists when I tried to hit back. I kicked him in the ankle (not that it hurt I was in socks) then he pulled me in and gave me a bone crushing hug. We pulled away quickly when my mum called us for dinner.

"Right we're watching a movie and it's not allowed to be a chick flick" My dad said.

"How about Casino Royale? Action for the boys and Daniel Craig for the girls" I suggested.

"Daniel Craig has nothing on me" my dad said proudly.

"Just a six pack whereas you just have a six pack beer belly" I answered back.

"That's because Daniel Craig couldn't pull off a beer belly" dad said patting his belly proudly. We all laughed, even Draco.

"Draco, why don't you pick the movie as you're our guest," my mum said to him.

"Casino Royale sounds good," Draco said smiling. So we watched casino royale with microwave popcorn before going to bed. When I was in my pyjamas and dressing gown and went and knocked on Draco's door to make sure he was ok. He let me in again and I sat on his bed, he sat next to me this time.

"Everything ok for you in here" I asked.

"Hermione, everything is perfect stop fussing. So tell me about these cousins," Draco asked.

"Oh yes, so Tim is our age and his sister Summer is 18 months younger then him. They're both really cool, and then you have their older sister Nina who is 25 and has her own 2 children who are 3 and 6 Ella and Jake. They'll be with Aunty Karen and Uncle Tony off course" I explained.

"I see, will be good to meet them," Draco replied.

"We'll go out in the morning so my mum can tidy and sort out food before they arrive and we'll come back later and meet them," I told him.

"You're mum won't want any help?" Draco asked.

"I offered but she'd rather have her own space to do it in," I explained and Draco nodded.

"Anyway I'll let you sleep now, sweet dreams Draco" I said and got up to go to my bed.

"Night Hermione, sweet dreams" Draco replied quietly. I got to my bed and fell asleep near enough straight away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up about 9 the next day showered and dressed. I pressed my ear to Draco's door and heard nothing so I went down to get breakfast sorted. I put some oil in a pan then put some eggs, bacon and mushrooms and fried it all up. My mum was setting the table with juice and cereals; she'd also put some toast in the toaster. When I was done I put it on serving plates washed me hands and went to get Draco up. I knocked on his door and didn't hear anything, I opened the door a little and looked in, and he was still asleep. I went over and gently shook him,

"Draco, breakfast is ready if you want some," I said quietly. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Morning, I'll be down in a bit start without me," he croaked. She left and sat at the breakfast table; she waved her wand at the food and did a spell to keep the food hot. She piled her plate up added some tomato sauce ands started on her fry up. Dad came in and sat down reading his paper and mum was in and out cleaning.

"Morning dad," Hermione said cheerily.

"Morning sweet," he replied over his newspaper.

"Morning Mr and Mrs Granger," Draco said brightly.

"Oh please, call us Chris and Jacqui, how did you sleep Draco?" She asked.

"Very well thank you, would you like any help tidying today?" Draco asked politely.

"Thank you for the offer but I'd hate for your first day being house work, you go and have fun. Hermione they have that ice rink open in town if you want an idea of where to go,"

"Could be entertaining," Hermione smiled at Draco. Draco had started eating breakfast. It seemed strange seeing Draco in jeans and a casual shirt, hair styled casually. After we finished breakfast and cleared it away I drove my mum's car to town. (I did an intensive course in the summer)

"I didn't know you could drive Hermione," Draco said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I said with a wink.

"True, I wasted too much time being a nasty ferret to find out things" Draco said sadly.

"Hey, you were young. Anyway that's enough negative talk lets have some fun,"

I pulled into the car park and reversed into a space. Just then my phone rang; it was mum asking for some groceries on our way back.

It was nice having Draco on his own, he relaxed a bit and we chatted more casually about teachers and comparing growing up stories.

"So apart from the Hogwarts letter, when did you know you had magic," Draco asked.

"When I was about 8 my family and I went on a picnic to this park, I had been looking forward to it for weeks because they're both full time dentist we didn't go on outings very often and I'm not saying that I missed out or anything. Anyway it came to the day and it was raining really heavily. I was really disappointed I remember staring out the window at these black clouds wishing for the sun to come out. I stared and stared and I saw a break in the clouds so I wished for the sun again and the sun started to appear and eventually the clouds went away. I got to go on the picnic anyway," I grinned at the memory.

"That's cool, I realised when I flew on a broom for the first time without bragging or anything I just had the instinct, not quite as cute as bringing the sun out," he smiled and it was a very nice smile too. We had lunch at KFC then we went ice skating. I'm not very good at it but Draco surprised me he was really good.

"All those skating sessions on the lake" he explained. I can skate around a bit but not very fast so I was going at my own pace the next minute Draco was next to me skating quite casually then he offered me his hand. I took his hand and he sped around the rink my feet just about kept up. It was such good fun. He let go of my hand before I knew what he was doing causing me to skate into some guy. I blushed as the guy pulled me up and hastily skated off. I saw Draco who was laughing his head off, gripping onto the wall. He looked quite mad to people who wasn't in on the joke. I tried to pull an angry face didn't quite work as I just ended up joining in the laughter. Both mad then. I skated to him and punched him lightly on the arm and skated away as fast as I could. I couldn't see him so I slowed down, mistake he came up behind me.

"That's it Granger, I'm going to get you," he said trying to sound serious. I tried to speed up but it was no good. He over took me grabbed my hand as he went and dragged me around the rink again. I couldn't breathe for laughing so hard. Eventually we headed back to the car to go to the supermarket. I pressed play on the CD player wondering what my mum had listened too, Michael Bublѐ started singing to my delight.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"Muggle music, do you like it?"

"Not bad actually" he said.

"Glad you approve," I said admirably.

I started singing along to Michael, getting into the swing of it. Draco looked at me.

"You're crazy Granger" He said.

"I know," I stated grinning. I was most disappointed when we pulled up at ASDA; I was enjoying the car journey. Draco at ASDA was the most entertaining thing. The muggle way of life clearly baffled him. We weren't too long but we got what mum asked and headed back home. We put the groceries away then went and sat in the lounge.

It was an interesting morning living as a muggle but it was fun spending time with Hermione. She looked nice today in jeans and a winter jumper well suppose I never saw her out off uniform. We were in the lounge awaiting the arrival of the cousins. Hermione put on this machine called a WII. It was fun we played something called 'Mario Kart' she was beating me so badly till I got the hang of it I just beat her when the door bell rang. Shame I couldn't enjoy my victory for long, her cousins arrived. They were all really friendly and cool. Tim and Summer we're really nice we all sat around chatting her cousins we're easy to talk too. Her aunt and uncle were both nice too her uncle was really funny. Not long after Nina and her husband Shane arrived with Ella and Jake. They we're both really cool too Ella and Jake we're really hyper when they got in but I guess they were just excited about Christmas. It was a fun night, we played a few muggle games but they were easy to pick up it was a laugh. Now I've never really had much to do with children being an only child in all but I liked Ella and Jake. Ella was really confident for a 6 year old and Jake was just mad but it didn't bother me even if he did call me Dray.

"Its fine I get called Mya," Hermione said when she heard him.

When they went to bed with a promise that Santa was packing his sleigh ready for tomorrow night we played on this dancing game on this wii thing was really funny. We all eventually followed Ella and Jake's example and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summer was awake before me this morning. I woke up around 8.30 and saw her reading when I looked over.

"What are you reading Summer?" I asked.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, it's my favourite novel of hers" Summer answered.

"Oh I like it too; I love the whole loathing to love kind of story. Though I must say I like the novel Emma," I said and we compared Jane Austen novels and our favourite hero's until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called and in burst Ella.

"Cousin Hermione! Can I please watch your Beauty and the Beast DVD?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course you can, if you give me a minute I will get up and put it on for you and might even join you," I answered fancying myself some Disney. Summer and I used to watch Disney films together growing up so it was actually really nice watching it with Ella too. When it got to the ball scene (My favourite part) Draco and Tim came down already dressed.

"Morning girls," they said in unison. We all nodded engrossed in the film.

"What's this film about," Draco asked quietly sitting himself next to me.

"It's about a girl who falls in love with the beast" I explained.

"Think I can understand that." He whispered I looked up at him and he winked.

I smiled at him and he put a casual arm around me. my skin tingled at his touch but it felt natural at the same time. With the magical Disney film I felt ready for a magical Christmas.

Summer, Tim, Draco and I took out Ella and Jake as they we're both really excitable. I didn't mind, kept me excited for Christmas. We went to the park for a while, it was really fun. I even got a go on the swings (yes I am a big kid at heart). We dropped off Ella and Jake at home then went to this winter wonderland we'd seen in the paper this morning. It was fun; there were little stalls, mulled wine being handed out and even a few fairground rides. We went on the rides till we started feeling ill. Draco seemed to be having fun.

"I have to admit, muggles do know how to have fun," he said to me when we got off the waltzers.

"You enjoying your time here then?" I checked.

"Hell yes Hermione, your family are so kind and welcoming and I'm having fun. Plus it's been great getting to know you outside of school," Draco said genuinely.

"Same to you," I grinned nervously.

"So Tim was telling stories about you last night," Draco said grinning; I felt the blood rush to my cheeks wondering what story he had told.

"Something about you playing hides and seek in some wood, and you got stuck in a rabbit hole?" Draco said laughing. I blushed and told my side of the story. Tim and Summer came back from the biscuit tin ride then and we went home to get ready for Christmas.

Christmas day was the best. It definitely made up for my lack of Christmas last year. Ella and Jake were so cute; Santa had definitely filled their stockings and even written a letter to them both. (Draco's idea, they wouldn't know his writing) Mum cooked the best dinner and even Draco got some presents One of the most exciting presents was one from the school It was an invitation to an end of year prom in the summer, Draco got one too we both looked at each other and grinned. I asked Blaise before we left school for some ideas which was really helpful. We played loads of games and had lots of laughs. I was so glad I'd invited Draco, who'd have thought it! My nana came round for tea and spoilt me rotten bless her. She took an interest in Draco and remarked that he was handsome. I tried not to blush but it was no use. At the end of the long joyful day it was just me and Draco sat in the lounge. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"I'm glad you came for Christmas Draco," I said smiling.

"Me too, beats being at school," Draco said.

"My nana's right you know, you are handsome," I grinned which he returned.

"Your not so bad yourself Mya," he smiled.

"So you like me now? I asked nervously.

"Always have, just been to blind to see it," he said. That was it, without thinking I kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back with a little more pressure but just enough it was nice, like it was meant to be. Definitely one of the best Christmas's ever.

I was worried what the others we're going to think when Draco and I boarded the train. The rest of Christmas was really good. Draco went home the day after Boxing Day and I spent some well needed time with Summer and Tim. We even built a den with Ella and Jake; hey we all need times to be a child again. Draco and I found Harry, Ginny and Ron in one of the carriages.

"Guys there's no other way of putting it but Draco and I are together," I said quickly. At first it was silent but then Ginny laughed and punched the air.

"That's 5 sickles to me," Ginny Grinned.

"Ginny and I had a bet that you would get together by the time you restarted," Ron explained. I looked at Harry and he was smiling too. It was weird having Draco there at first but after a couple of games of exploding snap the tension started to melt.

"Did you get the invitation to prom?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I did indeed, you know what that means?" I replied.

"Prom dress shopping!" we both said in unison, the boys looked at us and rolled their eyes which of course made us laugh. Draco went off to find his Slytherin friends then I off course got grilled for the getting together details which provided entertainment for the rest of the journey.


	9. Chapter 9

It was back to reality of lessons and NEWTS. Time was ticking now; exams were on their way and decisions needed to be made. I hadn't 100% made mine, I really wanted to learn some more and was tempted by this university idea. I decided to look into this open weekend might help me decide if I get a feel for the place. What about a back up plan? I really wasn't sure. Did I even want to leave? Gah I wish there was a fairy to come and tell me what to do. I felt bad I didn't see Draco much for the first week apart from potions but it's not exactly private. At the weekend I ditched the studying for once eyes tired of looking at the same stuff and went looking for him. I found him in the library looking a little stressed. Parchment and books everywhere, I went over to him bent down and hugged him from behind.

"You look a little stressed out, Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm getting this anyway," He replied rubbing my arms.

"Do you want some help?" I offered sensing his moodiness.

"Not now, I just need to get out this castle,"

"Ok, meet you in the Entrance hall in half an hour?"

"Sure," he said and I went off to get my bag and coat.

I went down to the hall and he was already there, wearing some ripped style jeans that made his bum look great as well as his smart grey coat. I am definitely lucky to have him. I took his hand and we went. It was really cold still so we didn't look round too many shops, after while of walking around talking we went to the three broomsticks. Nothing like a butter beer to warm you up.

"So have you decided what you want to do after Hogwarts?" I asked.

"No idea, what about you?" he replied.

"I'm tempted to go to University; I like the look of the one in America. I just think there's so much more to learn," I said.

"America? That's a long way" He said looking concerned.

"It is, I'm still thinking about it really I mean I don't know if I'm ready to move away so far," I said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for working life yet. I would love to travel. See some other options," Draco said.

"I would love to travel a bit too, I mean last year I did travelling but I wouldn't say it was enjoyable," I explained.

"To be fair you weren't on holiday were you? Must have been hard work," he said I felt pressure on my hand I look and saw his hand on my hand.

"Hard work, pressure not to mention camping," I said grinning tying to add some light into the conversation. Draco was playing with my fingers; I got up to get some more butter beers. When I came back I sat on the same side as Draco instead of opposite. I leaned into him, he put his arms around me I felt really safe.

"I know one thing Draco, I want you to be part of my future no matter what," I said.

"I really like you too Hermione," He said softly.

"I never said thank you by the way," I said.

"What for?"

"Not outing Harry, Ron and I when we were hostage in your house, last year" I said.

"I was a coward last year, scared of lord Voldemort but I was rooting for you guys deep down, so thank you for all you did," Draco added.

I looked up at him and he kissed me on the lips, I kissed back. It was full of passion I had one hand through his hair the other on his shoulder. He squeezed me tight, and kissed me harder. We stopped to breathe and chatted some more about the future. Harry and Ron came and found us a little later and joined us.

"Draco, have you heard about this Hogwarts quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"No I haven't Hogwarts team?" Draco replied.

"Well they're holding tryouts tomorrow afternoon to make a Hogwarts quidditch team for NEWT students only. Professor McGonagall has organised a big match with Durmstrang and she's also invited those scouts back," Harry explained passionately.

"What will the scouts do?" Draco asked.

"If they're impressed they will put our names forward for some top quidditch teams so we could have a chance to play professionally," Harry said almost bursting with excitement.

"Only problem is, we're both seekers and Professor McGonagall loves you," Draco said doubtfully.

"She doesn't love me," Harry said indignantly.

"Mate, she does a bit, I'll be lucky if I get keeper," Ron said.

"I might try out for beater anyway, been seeker for so long now," Harry said.

"Harry, you honestly don't have too. I might not even try out and I have to admit you are one of the best seekers," Draco said I squeezed his hand, that must have been hard to admit.

"Don't big him up, he'll sink the broom otherwise" Ginny said who had come over with some drinks for Ron, Harry and herself. We all laughed at her comment, even Harry. After a while Draco and I left having been there for a while. We went to the library for a bit where we studied together. Turns out Draco had been trying to study everything at once.

"No wonder you were stressed, the brain can only handle so much," I said when he told me.

"I know, I'm just worried about exams" he replied.

"Me too," I empathised.

"Yes, but you know everything," He said.

"I don't know how to walk on a tight rope," I joked, he smiled a little.

"Draco, you're clever and you do know it you just need to not panic," I added.

"Anyway I know I study a lot but we do have 5 months," I said.

"True, suppose I just want options for the future," Draco said.

"How about we study together? Once a week?" then we can do coursework in between that and dates," I suggested.

"Good idea, I don't get stressed around you either," Draco smiled, we shook hands on it and kissed a bit then the librarian got annoyed.

I went back to the common room where I found Ginny.

"The boys have gone for a last minute quidditch practise" she explained then rolled her eyes.

"You ok Ginny?" I asked.

"I'm ok Hermione, Harry's doing my head in at the moment," She said sounding fed up.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Well at the moment it's all about Quidditch. I like quidditch but not 24/7," she said.

"I've never seen him so passionate," I said.

"I just wish he's balance it out a bit more, I'm not an attention seeker but I just want him to pay a little attention to me," she said a tear in her eye. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll try talking to him if you like, or get Ron too," I offered.

"Thanks, good luck getting through though. You know how stubborn he can be," She said sadly.

"Don't worry Ginny, he definitely loves you. Just needs a little reminder right now," I said.

"Am I being pathetic?" she asked sadly.

"No Ginny, if your upset he needs to know, I know that if he knows your upset he'll spend the next 10 years making it up to you," I said Ginny smiled.

"I just don't want to rain on his parade," She said.

"No course not, you just want him to be your boyfriend," I said.

"Anything else bothering you? It's ok, you can tell me, I mean I've moaned enough to you," I asked.

"Just general future stuff," she said and we spent the night venting how we felt about stuff till we went to bed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny and I spend the next day shopping for dresses for prom while the boys were having Quidditch try outs. She seemed happier this morning she told me Harry had apologised for being a git and asked her to prom before going off to quidditch.

"You talked to him didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I caught him early. I just said what you told me, that you didn't want to rain on his parade but you wanted him to pay attention to you as well as quidditch," I explained.

"Thanks, he said he had know idea I was upset and to just tell him next time he gets carried away," she told me.

"True that now let's shop and keep your eye out for discounts" I said smiling.

We were in this witch and wizard shopping centre. We had permission for Professor McGonagall to go out as long as we were back by 5 at the latest. It was in London underground, it was so cool. Clothes shops, places to eat, broom shops; loads.

We had a look at all the clothes shops; there were some really nice clothes with really nice material. You tried them on and adjusted the size using magic. I bought this really pretty blouse with short puffy sleeves; it was purple with a green stitching pattern and fitted really well. Ginny found a really nice shirt for Harry too. After a lot of trying on and looking around we ate some lunch at this really nice place. I had a huge cheese burger it was proper beef and everything I even squeezed in a chocolate fudge cake. My tummy hurt so much after but it was so worth it. Ginny and I had to walk a little slower while our tummy's made room for all the food.

Now for the most exciting bit; prom dresses! Short ones, long ones, great big puffy ones so much choice! I couldn't resist a big puffy princess dress, it was a gorgeous blue, strapless and sparkly. It made me look tall as well. I found some shoes in a matching colour they had ribbons for straps and tied in a bow around my ankle. I know my money for saving the world should go on something sensible but hey it was a fabulous buy. Ginny went for a long one strap green dress with an a-line skirt. She looked amazing. After we had our dresses fitted we went back to Hogwarts exhausted for a good days shopping.

(Draco's POV)

I got up and had breakfast ready for a long session of quidditch tryouts. Thought I'd go for it, playing against Durmstrang would be a great opportunity whether I saw a future in quidditch or not.

"Where's your girlfriend this morning?" Blaise asked.

"She said something about prom dress shopping," I replied.

"You asked her to prom yet?" Blaise asked.

"No, I just assumed as we're dating we'd be going together," I replied thinking.

"You need to ask her dude, one knee, red roses etc etc," he said raising and eye brow.

"I am not proposing to her am I? I will ask her but I'm not embarrassing myself," I said indignantly. Then doubted myself, I don't know was she expecting a big invitation? What if she got mad because I haven't asked her? I shook off the thought and went for Quidditch. It was a good day, first we did some warm ups and general flying exercises. After that Madam Hooch got us to play little matches and we each tried the different positions I tried chaser as well as seeker. The matches didn't go on long 2 minutes then she blew her whistle if the snitch hadn't been caught. It was exhausting but really good. When we finished we didn't find out if we made the team or not, she'd sleep on it and tell us the next day. I really hoped I got in. full of adrenalin I went back and changed and then did the stupidest thing I've ever done.

(Hermione's POV)

Ginny and I got back and we were sat in the hall, still full up from lunch we didn't eat much. Harry and Ron joined us and told us about their day. Ginny was a little more enthusiastic then I was. I knew I'd be having the same conversation with Draco. It was then I had the biggest surprise of my life. I heard some sea shanty music and before I knew what was going on Draco appeared dressed in his pirate costume and jumped on the table. He did the volume charm on his voice and said

"Hermione Granger, will you be my date to the prom?" I blushed from head to toe; I really didn't know what to do. I burst out laughing, so did the rest of the school (I heard an echo of 'awws' from the girls around the room) Draco looked around and suddenly went red then bolted for the door. Then I stopped laughing and felt really bad. Bless him he'd gone to all this effort to ask me to prom. I ran after him and found him in the entrance hall, skulking around.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know what I was thinking," he said sadly.

"Wait, off course I will go to prom with you and now we're going out you make a very sexy pirate," I said grinning.

"You'll go with me? Even after this?" he said gesturing towards his costume.

"Off course Draco, you are my boyfriend and the best one in the world" I said and hugged him tight. He hugged back then started laughing.

"I only did this because Blaise said that's what you expected," he said through his laughs.

"I certainly didn't expect that, I mean it was a surprise but I love that you did this just to ask me to prom" I chimed. We both saw the funny side and just laughed. He went away to get changed and I went back into the great hall. Everyone had moved on from the prom proposal though I did get a serious mocking from Ron, Harry and Ginny.

It was going back from dinner when Professor McGonagall caught me.

"Miss Granger a quick word please, don't worry it's not as strange as last time," she reassured me.

I followed her into her office and took a seat. It was still the same style as when Dumbledore was head master except for a few more cushions.

"Miss Granger, I noticed you put your name down for the open weekend for University of Magic," She said.

"Oh yes Professor, I don't know if I will go but it's something I'm looking into," I replied.

"I only called you in to talk you through the application process, I know you haven't made your mind up but they have a deadline for applicants" She explained. She talked me through the process and explained helped me with an application form. It was nice she said that she would have gone to uni if she had the opportunity, it can open so many doors she was saying. She talked sense into me too, she said not to worry about family and friends, they'll support you and anyway they have extra long holidays so you won't be away for long she told me. I started picturing myself in the States, meeting new people, less rain, more magic to learn. I wanted this now; now the only choice is what to study. I went to Gryffindor and told Ron and Harry (Ginny had gone to bed) they we're really supportive.

"I'll miss you Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah, we won't have your brain power," Harry said.

"You'll be fine, and besides when your not touring with your quidditch teams or helping Fred out with his business you'll have to come visit," I said grinning.

"Free hotel, excellent" Ron grinned.

"At least we have you till September, we'll have to make the most of you" Harry said.

"With lots of partying," I added.

Right that was Harry and Ron sorted. Now what to do about Draco…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The hardest part about making a decision is sticking to it. I now really wanted to go to Uni but I really didn't want to leave Draco. When we next had our study session I told him then.

"Draco, there's something I need to tell you. Don't panic it's nothing about you," I added when his face fell.

"For a while I've been thinking of going to Uni; the one in America and now I really want to go but I don't want to leave you behind," I explained.

"But they have quite short term's don't they? I mean I they have lots of holiday don't they?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so, we get about a month for Christmas and Easter then about 3 months in the summer" I answered.

"I've never tried long distance, but I'm sure we can work something out," he answered.

"You still want to be with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Off course I do Hermione, I really like you and I'm not going to let distance get in the way. Anyway we've got ages yet so we best make the most of the time we have," he said.

"Good point, I'm so glad you think that. I really like you too," I stated.

"By the way did I tell you I made the team?" Draco added.

"No, you didn't what part of the team did you get?" I said.

"Chaser, I tried for seeker but I'm happy I got on the team at all. Three guesses for that got seeker?" Draco said.

"Harry?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Off course, Ron got keeper, Blaise and Justin got beaters and Dean and Padma are my other Chasers," He told me.

"Wow, sounds like a great team, congratulations," I beamed.

"So Valentines Day, what would you like to do?" He asked

"I honestly don't mind Draco, surprise me well without the pirate costume" I giggled. Draco tried to scowl at me but blushed at the memory; it was so cute I had to hug him.

"Sorry dude, I was just messing around," I said in his ear.

"No problem, I was an idiot but I will improve this on valentine's day," he said then he kissed me quickly before we got on with our studying.

I didn't see much of Draco over the next couple of weeks. He had intense Quidditch training; I was studying and preparing for this open weekend in the states. I couldn't wait. February 14th came along; it was a pretty normal morning. Only difference was that I got an owl, with some really beautiful flowers and a note which said…

"_**Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 5.30 for our date**_

_**Love Draco x"**_

Ooh exciting, though I have no idea where he is taking me, what am I suppose to wear? I tried quizzing him in potions.

"You'll look stunning whatever you wear Hermione," He said sweetly.

I blushed; how sweet is that? Not that it helps me know what to wear. The day dragged, I mean I know how important these lessons are I mean I've been reading my notes every night before bed, but come on I had my long awaited date with Draco. As soon as DADA ended I shot out the door and dashed for Gryffindor and frantically pulled out various outfits. I tried on 2 before settling on my red gypsy skirt, black halter neck top and simple black heels. I styled my hair so it was half up half down and curled nicely.

5 minutes late, it was fine I told myself. Girls are usually late, probably just finished her hair or something. I heard a clatter off high heels and looked up. My jaw dropped, Hermione looked gorgeous. Her outfit was pretty and sexy at the same time; I was such a lucky guy.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" I stated. Hermione grinned and blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself," she said her eyes twinkling. I took her hand and led her outside.

"There's this really good restaurant which I think you will love only thing is you have to fly there by broom," I told her. Her face fell; I know she was scared of flying.

"It sounds amazing, but broomstick?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, but I will look after you Hermione," I assured her. She nodded.

"It's not far is it?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I told her. I got my broom which was propped on the side of the door. I helped Hermione on and she gripped the handle tightly. I got on in front of her and felt her arms around me. I remembered the directions my dad gave me and took off. It was a beautiful night the sun setting, Hermione still held me tightly, I didn't fly too fast, didn't want her to be too scared. About 10 minutes later we were there and I landed.

"Wow," Hermione said quietly. I looked at her face, she looked impressed. The place was called the 'Tree house' my dad used to bring me hear sometimes. It was a restaurant in the tree tops and the few was amazing, especially on a clear night.

I made sure I pulled Hermione's chair out for her and sat myself down. Hermione was still gazing around; there were fairy lights everywhere around the trees on the ceiling and when I say fairy lights I mean fairies are dancing around the lights.

"This is a beautiful place, thank you Draco," Hermione said when she took the place in.

"Glad you like it, I'm sorry about the broom ride though," I said sheepishly.

"No worries, I understand why now," she said. A waiter came over and took out orders.

"I got you something," Hermione said and gave me a small package. I opened it, it was a bracelet made of leather, and it was green and a gold colour.

"It's Slytherin and Gryffindor together you see, and it's also just something you can wear and remember me," She explained.

"Thank you Hermione, I will wear it all the time I grinned. But I will never ever forget you I can guarantee that." I said grinning, she smiled at me. I gave her my present; I hope she would like it.

"Thank you so much Draco, this is amazing, how did you know?" I sighed a relief that she liked it. I got her a leather bound copy of 'The velveteen rabbit' I remember her saying it was her favourite story as a child. We flew back to Hogwarts through the starry sky.

Hermione even admired the few forgetting to be scared, well until she looked down and threw her hands around me. We got to the school and I walked her to Gryffindor and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you Hermione," I whispered.

"I love you too Draco," she whispered back which made my heart swell. I floated back to Slytherin and fell asleep.


End file.
